Star Crossed Love
by Nenotoki
Summary: Tenba Tsukino thinks she's finally free from all the monsters that enjoy taking over Earth. But what happens when she begins to get flashbacks once the Three Lights come into show? (Yuri, maybe one or two curse words. Taiki KouxOC)
1. Chapter 1

  
Star-Crossed Love   
By Nenotoki   
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon.  
Special thanks: Li-chan, I love you!   
Warning: Later chapters may have some yuri.  
  
  
Chapter 1: First meeting  
  
_Such....a gorgeous night...  
  
_Tenba sat on the balcony of her apartment, moved out of her home for the second time. The first timer was so she could live with Haruka and Michiru when they first arrived, working with them to find the talismans. It turned out that one of them was hers, the galactical bow with a quiver of arrows. Then she was only 16, being the senshi of the Galaxy for a full year. Two years have since passed, her outer friends, whom she found to be much closer to than the inners, gone off somewhere. They really didn't keep in touch. Now she was 18, in her last year of highschool and hoping there would be no...problems this year. It was difficult to keep up with her school work and she needed the best scores for medical school.  
  
But she wouldn't worry about that now. They had just finished defeating their most recent enemy, and she was content on relaxing a bit. There was nothing like a clear night sky to do just that for her, feeling comfortable when she saw the stars. But it was getting late, and she had her first day of classes tomorrow. She straightened up from her leaning position on the balcony, her body twisting as it turned to head for the inside of her apartment. She stopped in mid turn, her bright green eyes shooting skyward as she noticed three shooting stars out of the corner of her eye. She could have dismissed it, if they didn't fall in the same formation and kept so long a light. Her brow furrowed, but she heard no explosion as the taller buildings hid them from site and there were no bright flashes, so she had to figure they were normal. With one last curious glance to the sky she made her way in, closing the sliding door behind her.  
  
A few weeks had passed since that night when the shrill ring of the phone broke the silence of her studying. She looked up annoyingly at the phone, but picked it up. "Moshi moshi?"  
  
"Tenba? It's Usagi. Guess what?! The Three Lights are going to our school!" Usagi and her friends had just entered the highscool, so again she was stuck with the younger ones.  
  
"Who?"  
"Oh, come on Tenba! Don't tell me you don't know who they are. Haven't you been watching TV or listening to the radio?" Tenba rolled her eyes. Unlike her younger sister, she was studious and could care less about trends. The only other thing she was into besides school was her motorcycle. She made herself comfortable as her sister rambled on about these three pop-stars, giving an occassional "uh-huh" and "yeah" to make the other think she was listening.   
"Yay! Thank you so much, Tenba!"  
"Wait, huh?" She blinked. What did she just agree to?  
"You'll go with me when I try to talk to them!"  
Tenba sighed and grumbled, but agreed then hung up the phone. The things she did for her sister....  
  
The next morning, Tenba waited outside the building, sitting at the bench she told Usagi she would meet her at. She sat in teh uncomfortable girl's school uniform, much preffering the males' like she had worn at Mugen and Jyuuban jr. High. But htis year they had her size in the female's and she had no other choice. Her sister skipped up to her and took her hand, not even giving a good-morning as she lead the way to a massive group of girls. Tenba's eyes went wide, but she thought this might be her way out. "Do explain how we'll get through that."  
  
"That's why you're here." Usagi smiled, waving to Minako and Makoto who just so happened to walk by. "Everyone here knows that you're the top of the food chain here!"  
"Am not..." Tenba grumbled. Just because she had started a biking gang...  
"Yes you are!" Piped up the overly-chippy Minako. "Now go out there and strut your stuff!" She pushed Tenba forward into the group of girls, and Tenba had nearly knocked one over. She was quick to apologize, but the person she ran in to had changed her face from fury to her own apology and stepped aside. Tenba sighed and stepped forward, making a path for the two blondes and brunette behind her.  
  
"Huh? hey? Why are you all moving back?" asked the medium one. With dark hair and puffed out chest, it was easy to see that he enjoyed the attention. He looked over to Tenba, Usagi, Makoto, and Minako through his shaded glasses and smiled as the three smaller girls stepped in front, introducing themselves. "Ah, three lovely ladies with an old hag as their guide!" Seiya knew well which one was going to give them trouble, and wasn't hesitant on fighting early back.  
  
"Nani yo?" Tenba glared at him, as well as his two companions who each looked like they wanted to be somewhere else. "Watch your tongue unless you want this old hag to give you a black eye. Not exactly appealing to your many girlfriends."  
  
The white-haired one stepped up and grabbed Seiya's shoulder. "Come on, I want to go." It wasn't so much a complaint as a destraction. What Tenba didn't seem to realize was that Seiya was a hot-head. The third, the tallest, stayed silent. The other two began to bicker about staying or going, but he stared at the tall girl. He found it amusing that someone wasn't grovelling at their feet for once. He shifted down his glasses to get a slightly better look.  
  
At that instant she looked to him, catching his vibrant, yet unusual violet eyes. Something seemed to click in her head, but not clearly nor quickly enough. The Three Lights turned on their heels and left for class as the bell rang. Tenba just stood there, watching the brunette. _Who...is that...?_


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Again, i don't own SM.  
Special thanks to: Li-sama. ::bows:: She's the one that's posting these for me.  
Chapter 2: Dreaming and Introducing  
It was a quiet night two weeks after the meeting with the Three Lights. Between that time the senshi had fought with two youma from a new enemy and had been acquainted to new warriors, the Sailor Star Lights. Since their first meeting, Tenba had been trying to figure out what bugged her so much about them. She felt a strangely familiar aura coming from all of them, and felt like she was suppose to fight with them. It had bothered her so much that she kept having a reoccuring dream.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
She was in a large castle, made of marble and a lot bigger than the moon kingdom. She wasn't exactly sure where she was, she just knew that she had importance there. She found herself wearing an elegant gown...which said something since she didn't normally like dresses. Her steps echoed in the vast halls as her feet led her to what seemed to be a lobby. In it were two women, a child, and three babies.   
  
She was beckoned forward by a woman that looked somewhat like her, only slightly smaller, holding a baby with brown hair. She moved forward and looked at the other woman and her child. Both were splitting images of each other with flaming red hair and bright red dresses. The only difference was the height and chibi-ness of the smaller one.   
  
Kakyuu....that was the name that popped into her head as she looked to the smaller girl, holding a white-haired baby. She looked at the older woman as she spoke, but caught few words, most of it muffled as dream effects often had. All she caught were 'new guardians' before getting the brown-haired baby in her arms, the brunette and white-haired one placed in the basket they had used to bring them along. All she could do was nod from time to time as the young girl told her about them, again not hearing anything, just seeing her move and look up from the babies from time to time. One thing she did notice, though, was the color of the baby's eyes that she held in her arms. They were...purple...  
  
The dream faded after that, just as it always did as she regained consciousness into reality. She opened her eyes, squinting a bit as the soft moon light went through her window and landed on them. She thought about the dream a bit as she put the pieces together. The dream nor the Star Lights had arrived until the Three Lights did. But how could they be the same people? One group was male, the other female...there was only one way to find out.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The next week after school, Tenba had changed into a business-like outfit and drove her motorcycle to the concert hall where the Three Lights would be playing. Once she made her way in, the practicing seemed to end. The middle one, who she found out was named Seiya, glared at her with his cobalt blue eyes. "What are you doing here?" he sneered.  
  
"I'm suppose to be here. I'm your new manager," replied Tenba calmly despite the urge to just punch him. She hadn't liked him since day one and the feeling was apparantly mutual.  
  
"We don't need a manager. We have everything covered."  
"Do you?" Tenba's eyes seemed to glitter a little. "Tell me, do you know when your next concert it, when you can practice, when you go to press conferences, when you're publicizing, and any other projects you'll have to do?" A small grin formed on her face as Seiya gaped, thought, then tried to speak again. Yaten and Taiki cracked up behind him, enjoying this. It wasn't often Seiya was being put down instead of being looked up to. Seiya glared at his friends who just kept laughing before looking down at Tenba again. "We're not hiring."  
  
"You don't have to. Your agent already did. Now when you finish practicing, I'd like to sit down somewhere private and talk to you about some things."  
"Like what?"  
"Does the name Kakyuu ring a bell?" Sudden silence seemed to fill the auditorium as Taiki and Yaten stopped laughing, and all three of them looked at her, their eyes wide with surprise. She raised her hands in innocence quickly as the three looked ready to pounce on her. "I'm on your side, Star Lights." Tenba explained that she was Sailor Galaxy, and told them about her reoccuring dream.   
  
The three of them left her out of a huddle as they discussed this. She waited patiently, but it seemed to be taking forever. Why was she so anxious to join them? Was there really something that wrong that she could feel it? The three raised their heads to look at her, and Yaten stepped up. "All right. We'll take you as our manager, as well as a partner." Tenba nodded before taking a seat while the other three finished their practicing. 


End file.
